The use of touch-sensitive surfaces as input devices for computers and other electronic computing devices has increased significantly in recent years. Example touch-sensitive surfaces include touchpads and touch-screen displays. Such surfaces are widely used to manipulate user interfaces and objects therein on a display. Example user interface objects include digital images, video, text, icons, and control elements such as buttons and other graphics.
Some electronic devices, such as handheld devices, include a permanent home button on the front face of the device that, when activated in a predetermined manner (e.g., when pressed for a single time), dismisses a currently displayed user interface and displays a home screen of the device. However, a home button on the front face of the device reduces the space available for the touch-sensitive surface (e.g., a touch-screen display) on the device, but removal of the home button from the front face of the device removes a convenient way for a user to access the home screen and other functions associated with the home button.